Ses yeux
by Solinn Kira
Summary: Snape se souvient... et il est amoureux. Mais de qui?? (One-shot, mais peut être continuée par quelqu'un d'interressé...)


Bjour! De retour avec un one-shot, pour vous faire patienter.... j'ai écris la moitié de la suite d'Attirance Naissante, sauf que je ne sais pas si il devrait y avoir un happy end ou non... dites moi ce que vous voulez, et je verrai bien! En attendant, voici une fic Rogue/Lily...enfin, lisez là, ce n'est pas très clair.... C'EST UN ONE-SHOT, JE N'AI PAS L'INTENTION DE FAIRE DE SUITE, À MOINS QUE QUELQU'UN VEUILLE LA CONTINUER... dans ce cas, écrivez moi, je vais me faire un plaiiiisir de vous répondre (laissez votre e-mail!) Enjoy this story! :D Katia990, qui s'en va à tadoussac dans 2 jours!  
  
J'en suis amoureux...  
  
Encore un autre cours où Potter avait semé le trouble dans ma paisible classe... J'avais décider de le garder après la classe afin de lui donner une retenue. Après que tout les élèves soient sortis, Potter attendait calmement, accoudé contre une table, l'air nonchalant. Je m'avançait vers lui doucement, faisant virevolter mes robes noires autour de moi.  
  
-Potter...toujours à faire des bêtises dans ma classe... Commençais-je froidement en le regardant d'un regard perçant. Votre retenue sera...  
  
Je m'arrêtais, comtemplant les yeux du jeune homme. Les même yeux qu'elle...  
  
***  
  
Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la regarder. Tout chez elle me fascine: Ses cheveux roux, presque rouges, libre sur son dos, bouclés en boucles parfaitement définies. Bougeants au rythme de ses mouvements. Ses mains fines, leurs gracieusetés dans leurs mouvements, que ce soit pour écrire à la plume ou encore pour replacer ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, timidement. Sa peau, blanche, parraissant si douce, aussi douce que de la soie....  
  
Je sais que je dois arrêter de la fixer ainsi, qu'elle va se douter de quelque chose, mais c'est plus fort que moi...  
  
Ça y est, elle se retourne vers moi...Allez, fais quelque chose! Je baisse les yeux vers mon livre, espérant qu'elle retourne à la contemplation de son stupide petit ami, Potter. Après quelques secondes, mes yeux ne peuvent s'empêcher de se poser à nouveau sur elle; trop tôt, elle me regarde encore... Il ne se passe peut-être qu'un instant avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard, mais j'ai déjà tout en mémoire....Sa petite bouche rose, fine...son nez parfait, constellé de taches de rousseurs pâles qui lui donne un petit air espiègle, et ses yeux....  
  
Des yeux d'un vert profond, des yeux qui s'impriment à tout jamais dans notre esprit... Des yeux qui nous rapelle la forêt en automne, avec l'odeur du bois frais et des feuilles mortes qui tombent...  
  
-Monsieur Snape, veuillez porter attention au cours, fit la professeure McGonnagall d'un air sévère.  
  
Honteux, je veux baisser les yeux, mais Lily se tourne vers moi. Elle me jette un regard de compassion et me fait un petit sourire. Ça suffit pour me rendre heureux, pour permettre à mon coeur de se réchauffer. Un seul regard de Lily....  
  
Les yeux de la douce Lily Evans.  
  
*** -...Professeur Snape? Fit Harry Potter, mal-à l'aise.  
  
Je clignai des yeux.  
  
-..Quoi? Fis-je, prenant mon ton le plus glacial.  
  
-Heu...vous venez de me dire de rester après le cours déterminer quand aura lieu ma prochaine retenue... Dit-il lentement, comme s'il parlait à un enfant.  
  
Je jettai un coup d'oeil autour du cachot: par chance, celui-ci était vide. Je me dépêchai de reporter mon attention sur Potter.  
  
-Je ne vous ai pas donner de retenue, fit-je d'un ton froid.  
  
-Mais...commença Potter, ébahi.  
  
-À moins que vous voulez que je vous en donne une, vous feriez mieux de déguerpir le plus vite possible, avant que ma gentillesse ne disparraisse, fit-je avant de me diriger vers mes appartements.  
  
J'entendit le jeune Potter prendre ses choses et se diriger vers la sortie, où Weasley Jr. et Granger l'attendaient.  
  
-Alors, c'est quand? Fit Granger.  
  
-...Snape ne m'as pas donné de retenue...Il allait me parler mais ses yeux se sont voilés, comme Trelawney quand elle a une vision. Puis quand il est revenu à lui même, il m'as dit qu'il ne m'avait jamais donné de retenue...Fit Potter, toujours abasurdit.  
  
-...Tu crois qu'il est fou? Fit Weasley, la voix déjà lointaine, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignaient.  
  
Je fis un petit sourire.Non, pas fou. Nostalgique, et amoureux.  
  
Note de l'auteure: J'vous avait prévenus!! Si quelqu'un veut faire une suite de cette fic, j'accepterai avec plaisir... Elle peut prendre plusieurs tournures, comme vous pouvez le remarquer..Les reviews font toujorus plaisir! Katia990 


End file.
